Feliz Navidad
by T.E Rowan
Summary: ―¿Puedo besarte cuando lleguemos a cero?/Quince segundos./―¿Besarme?―Susurró viéndolo a los ojos. La nariz y las mejillas del chico estaban sonrosadas, seguramente por el frío./Diez segundos./―Sí ―se acercó lentamente a su rostro ―, si no quieres, solo di que no…/Cinco segundos./―Gold… ―En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente./Cero./AmberShipping para Rex!


Tarde, tarde everywhere.

Mi contribución a la gran colección de fics navideños de ff XD Na, mentira. Este fic es un premio para Rex, tan tardío que ni recuerdo de qué reto era ._. (Y lo peor de todo es que no es un chiste, de verdad no lo recuerdo D:).

**Rexito:** Espero haber cumplido tus espectativas y no me odies por esntregar el fic tan tarde tot. Que conste que había escrito otro, pero tenía demasiada friendship que capaz no te agradaba u_u En fin, espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: Pokémon es de Satoshi Tajiri y otros par más. Si fuera mío, sería un _todos con todos._

**Advertencia:** ODIO los especiales navideños de la tele. Así que, Yelly saveh' :3

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Ella tenía un corazón muy grande, no podía abandonar a alguien en Navidad. En realidad, si lo llevaba a su casa, sería mejor para ella, así tampoco estaría sola.<p>

―Gold ―dijo a través del pokégear ―, escuché que estarías solo para Navidad… ¿Quieras cenar conmigo?

―Senpai, ¿me estás invitando a una cita?

La rubia se sonrojó y estuvo a cortar hasta que escuchó la exclamación del chico ―. ¡Era broma! Estaré ahí en una hora.

Cortó. Yellow suspiró. Si no fuera porque ni Crystal ni Silver ni la madre de Gold no estarían con él, no lo hubiera invitado. Pero debía de ser horrible pasar Navidad solo… Ella tampoco quería estar sola, por eso también lo había hecho.

Regresó a la cocina a seguir cocinando, aunque mucho no tenía que preparar.

…

En realidad, volando y conociendo de memoria las Cataratas Tohjo, Gold podía llegar a la casa de su senpai en menos de media hora. Pero era Navidad, y tenía que conseguirlo un regalo a esa persona tan preciada por él. Pero, ¿Qué le podía regalar a la rubia? ¿Ropa? ¿Comida? ¿Una almohada?

― ¿Qué podría regalarle, Ataro? ―Le preguntó al ambipom sobre su hombro. El pokémon hizo señas raras con las manos, sin embargo, Gold las interpretó a su manera ―. ¡Eso es! Gracias, amigo.

…

Recién cuando terminó de cocinar se dio cuenta de que había preparado demasiado, considerando que solo eran dos para cenar.

_Servirá para el recalentado,_ pensó Yellow.

Luego se dedicó a poner la mesa, ordenar a pesar de que estuviera ordenado, alimentar a sus pokémons. Mientras daba vueltas por la casa, haciendo tiempo antes de la llegada del azabache, pasó por delante de un espejo. Se sorprendió de su reflejo, tan desaliñado. Frunció el ceño, a su tío no le hubiera gustado verla así. Subió las escaleras y se duchó. Examinó su armario buscando alguna prenda que no fuera ni muy casual ni muy formal.

…

Con su regalo en mano, arreglado y con un postre en su otra mano, se dirigió a la casa de Yellow. No podía mentir, estaba tan feliz que era capaz de hacerle un cumplido no obsceno a una dama. La invitación de Yellow lo había puesto así. Yellow lo ponía así. Su persona lo llenaba de sentimientos puros, lo alegraba… Estaba enamorado de la pequeña rubia que en un principio había creído que era un chico.

_Qué suerte que no lo es…_

Llegó a la casa de su senpai y tocó el timbre. Esperó impacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta.

―Bienvenido, Gold ―saludó con una sonrisa.

―Buenas noches… ―la apariencia de Yellow lo había deslumbrado; llevaba una remera de manga larga y cuello de tortuga negra, un pantalón a medio muslo blanco y bucaneras negras. Sus pies estaban decorados con sus pantuflas de pikachu, desentonando completamente con el resto de su vestimenta ―, senpai…

― ¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó al ver al chico tan ido ―. ¿Mi ropa tiene algo de malo?

_Esto pasó antes…, _pensó Gold, y efectivamente, Yellow actuaba igual que Crys cuando había aparecido con otra ropa ―. ¡No! ―Dijo rápidamente ―. Te ves… genial.

―Gracias ―agradeció un poco sonrojada el cumplido ―. Tú también te ves bien.

Gold solo llevaba pantalones de jean negros y una camisa de color amarillo anaranjado, casi dorada. Su característica gorra decoraba su cabeza, difiriendo de la chica, que llevaba el cabello suelto.

―La comida ya está casi lista, ¿Por qué no dejas que tus pokémons coman con los míos?

Gold asintió, liberó a sus pokémons y estos siguieron a Yellow, quien los llevó con los suyos. El azabache se dirigió a la sala, donde un árbol decorado de un metro se erguía sobre en una mesa mediana. Debajo del árbol no había ningún regalo, lo cual sorprendió a Gold. ¿El tío de Yellow no le había dejado nada?

Escuchó que la susodicha se acercaba; metió su regalo un poco escondido debajo del árbol y se volteó justo cuando ella entró.

―Es hora de cenar.

―Claro ―Gold sonrió.

…

Generalmente, una mesa navideña con solo dos personas era un poco deprimente. Sin embargo, ellos no se sentían así. Estaban acompañados por la persona más importante para ellos.

―Entonces ―Gold llamó la atención de Yellow ―, ¿Por qué ibas a pasar Navidad sola?

―Blue pasaría Navidad en las Islas Sevii, Green estaría con el Profesor, Daisy y Bill y Red estaría con su familia. No quería incomodarlos.

Gold estaba confundido ―. Senpai, nunca serías una incomodidad para ellos, era su amiga.

―Lo sé, es solo… ―Yellow mostraba duda en su mirada, cosa que Gold notó.

―No importa eso ya ―trató de cambiar de tema ―, lo que importa es que estamos nosotros juntos.

Yellow sonrió.

―Por nosotros ―dijo Gold, levantando su vaso de soda ―, que siempre estaremos juntos.

Yellow notó su doble sentido.

―Salud ―respondió chocando suavemente su vaso con el del chico.

…

Terminaron de cenar cerca de las once y todavía tenían que llegar a las doce. Levantaron la mesa y se sentaron delante de la televisión juntos con el postre: ensalada de frutas. La televisión solamente pasaba especiales navideños, lógico por tratarse de veinticuatro de diciembre, pero no por eso menos desagradable.

Llevaban cerca de media hora viendo la ilógica historia de un charizard de nieve que cobraba vida. Era muy aburrido, además de contradictorio.

―Ugh ―dijo Yellow ―, odio los especiales de Navidad.

Sin pensarlo, Gold soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Qué dije? ―Preguntó la rubia sin entender.

―Es raro escucharte decir que odias algo ―Yellow lo miró confundida ―. Es que eres Yellow.

―Y tú eres Gold, pero qué tiene eso que ver con que odie los especiales navideños.

―Pues es… Como explicarlo… Eras la clase de persona que ama a todo y a todos.

― ¿Por eso es raro que odie algo? ―Yellow arrugó la nariz ―. En realidad odio muchas cosas.

Gold sonrió de lado, divertido ―. ¿Cómo qué?

―Como… Los especiales navideños.

― ¡Eso no vale! ¡Di otra cosa! ―Él rio.

―Ya dije yo, te toca a ti ―ella también le siguió la risa.

―Odio estar solo en Navidad.

Yellow se sentó más cerca de él y le tomó la mano.

―No estás solo en Navidad.

…

― ¡Apresúrate, Gold! ¡Falta un minuto! ―Exclamaba Yellow desde el tejado de su casa.

―Sigo preguntándome cómo hiciste para subir tan rápido… ―Refunfuñaba el chico.

― ¡Faltan treinta segundos!

― ¡Aquí estoy! ―Dijo emocionado.

Veinticinco segundos.

―Sen… ―Gold se corrigió ―. Yellow.

― ¿Si, Gold?

Veinte segundos.

― ¿Puedo besarte cuando lleguemos a cero?

Quince segundos.

― ¿Besarme? ―Preguntó en un susurro viéndolo a los ojos. La nariz y las mejillas del chico estaban sonrosadas, seguramente por el frío.

Diez segundos.

―Sí ―se acercó lentamente a su rostro ―, si no quieres, solo di que no…

Cinco segundos.

―Gold… ―En contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Cero.

―Feliz Navidad.

…

Luego de haber bajado del techo, la chica no le había dirigido la palabra. Tal vez estaba enojada. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Debió haberle dado tiempo de responder antes de besarla.

Pero… Todavía le quedaba una última carta bajo la manga.

―Yellow… Feliz Navidad ―repitió el azabache entregándole el regalo que le había comprado antes.

―Gold… Yo no tengo nada para ti.

_Ya me diste suficiente... ―. _¡Ábrelo, de seguro te encantará!

Yellow rasgó el envoltorio del regalo, encontrándose con una foto enmarcada de ellos dos, Blue había tomado esa foto durante la última reunión de DexHolders. En la imagen, Gold y Yellow estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, riendo de, al parecer, la mejor broma del mundo.

―Me encanta.

El chico sonrió.

―Tengo… algo para ti. Cierra los ojos.

Gold obedeció. Sintió las manos de Yellow en sus hombros y sus labios sobre los de él. No tuvo tiempo de corresponder, ya que el beso había durado menos de dos segundos.

―Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p>No sé en su país, pero en el mío, bucaneras son las medias largas, tipo las que usan CrysLyra (o sea, a medio muslo también).

No sé en su casa, pero en la mía, al día siguiente de Navidad, nos juntamos todos y comemos lo de ayer (lo cual yo amo, porque sigo comiendo la hermosa ensalada rusa de mi abuela *O*).

Oh, se me olvidó. Ellos estaban en el techo porque iban a ver los fuegos artificiales, y antes de que molesten, en mi sensual cabecita, los petardos no afectan a los pokémons (o sea, les tiran toda clase de ataques mutiladores y les darán miedo una simples petardos? ._.).

Por si no quedó claro, ambos se gustaban *3*

En fin, espero que les haya gustado :333 En especial a ti, Rex :DD

Gracias por leer.


End file.
